Perry's New Girlfriend
Phineas and Ferb looked over at their new pet platypus. "There's our new pet, Colleen. She looks so cute." Phineas Flynn tells Ferb. Ferb nodded in agreement. Phineas and Ferb were out in the backyard with Colleen and Perry laying next to them. "We could build a vet that way we can give Colleen that special home she deserves. Doesn't that sound good to you Perry?" Phineas asked. Perry was looking over at Colleen with a new feeling he never had before. "I think Perry is falling in love with his new girlfriend, as suggested by the executives of Disney." said Ferb. Perry chitters with a falling in love chitter. "Perry the Platypus, what's wrong?" Phineas was wondering. "Perry, what's wrong?" Candace Flynn was mocking Phineas. Phineas looked over. "Hey Candace." said Phineas. "I think I know how he feels. He is in love." Candace tells Phineas. "Hmmm. That would be so awesome. Colleen could lay an egg. I know what name we will call it. Perleen. A mixture with the words Perry and Colleen." Candace had a weird expression on her face. "Well, I'm going on my date with Jeremy. I will see you later." Candace leaves. "Ferb, I know what we are gonna do today. Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas was wondering. Perry entered through the lair, and didn't look serious. He felt like he was walking on air in his lair. When he put on his hat, Monogram came on screen. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz has created another ray. Go find out what he is up to." Major Monogram told Perry. Perry gave a salute then left. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked. "We just built a nursery station to nurture our new pet Colleen." Phineas said. "Wow. But where's Colleen?" Isabella asked. "Oh no. She has gone missing too? We better find her." Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went off to search for the two platypuses. Perry couldn't wait to get back and see Colleen. He has never been in love before, but he liked the feeling, it made him happy. Perry arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., but he wasn't paying attention after he got trapped, until Doofenshmirtz said it was time for him to fire his inator. Perry got a feather out of his hat and unlocked the lock. He fought Doofenshmirtz until he was able to push the self-destruct button. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry came back and went straight to Colleen. "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said. Once Phineas left, he went to go talk to Colleen who had moved a few spaces over. "Colleen," Perry started to say,"I have something to tell you." "Yes?" Colleen said. "I, I, I, I, I like you." Perry said nervously. "I like you too, Perry." Colleen said. Colleen stood next to Perry. Perry leaned in and gave her a nice gentle kiss. "I love you." Perry whispered to Colleen. "I love you too." Colleen said. A few months later Colleen became pregnant, then she laid an egg. Now Perry was actually pretty nervous to become a father, but when Perleen was born, it was the happiest moment of his life. Perry went back to Colleen who was sleeping. Phineas told Perry to go to sleep and that he will see him in the morning. Perleen was sleeping with Ferb, Colleen was sleeping with Phineas, and Perry went into his bed. Perry knew that this was the start of his family. What a great day for everyone, except for the evil diabolical Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Later, Perry was at his lair with Colleen and Perleen. Monogram came on screen yet again and they saw Perry and his new family. "Hello, Agent P. Who are your family?" Perry said, "Well, this is my new family, Colleen and Perleen." Major Monogram was impressed and he asked Perry. "Nice family you got there, Agent P. Wait, how did you talk like a human?" He was confused if Perry talks like a human or he's just chattering along. "Well, sir, the creators of Phineas and Ferb gave me both my speaking voice and my new girlfriend and wife Colleen, and my daughter Perleen. I thought they would say no because I don't have a girlfriend at all." said Perry. "Okay, um, Colleen and Perleen, welcome to the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Anyways, Agents P, C, and the other Agent P named Perleen, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He's about to convert the 2D animation image into full three-dimensional CGI image. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Good luck, Perry and family." Then, Perry and his family salute and they go on a mission to defeat Doofenshmirtz. If you want, you could add some more stuff to my story, but nothing bad okay? Read the next story in this series, Colleen becomes an Agent! "I'm sorry if you don't like it. I am NOT the author who made changes, so I'm sorry if you don't like it." Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes